1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a fitting for sliding door, window or like closures including an elongate casing adapted to be inserted in an elongate slot in the inside wall of the closure, a covering plate forming an integral part of the casing and adapted to cover the elongate slot and a bolt-carrier adapted to slide in the longitudinal direction inside the casing, the bolt-carrier including at least one screwthreaded hole with its axis perpendicular to the covering plate adapted to receive a screw for immobilizing a bolt on the bolt-carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some prior art fittings a plurality of holes are provided for adjusting and immobilizing the bolt on the bolt-carrier and open onto the outside face of the slider with the result that the heads of the adjustment and/or immobilizing screws can be seen from the outside. The presence of such holes is undesirable from the esthetic point of view and weakens the bolt-carrier. Blanking off these holes in the outside plate is a problem to which it is difficult to find a solution that is satisfactory from the reliability and esthetic points of view.
Other prior art fittings include an orifice in the outside plate for access to the bolt-carrier in the locked position of the latter. This orifice is used to adjust the bolt relative to the striker in the closed position of the closure and to immobilize the bolt in this closed position, which guarantees optimal adjustment of the bolt. However, the orifice in the outside plate must be blanked off by a cover that is of poor appearance and can drop off or be mislaid.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the prior art fittings and to propose a fitting of the above type including an orifice and means for blanking off the orifice having a satisfactory appearance and adapted to enable very easy and very reliable access to the orifice.